Not Perfect
by Talvi
Summary: Butterflies in the stomach. Excitement. Anxiety. Fear. Desire. Love. The feelings of two students leveling up in their relationship: a (plotless) story of Risa and Atsushi's first time. Expect lemon and that's pretty much it.


_I love this series, and this is how I imagine their first night together to be (well, first night involving sex). This takes place some time after the manga, so they're both calling each other by their first names. Also, I decided to omit all the honorifics, as they don't really belong to English (even though it feels weird writing Nobu instead of Nobu-chan). As I haven't read LoveCom in a while, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes (plus grammar and spelling). Please point them out to me so I can correct them if possible. And I'm sorry Otani turned out as a bit of a leg fetishist._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it. Please, people, **R&R**! I really, really appreciate all comments!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lovely Complex or any of the characters.**_

* * *

**Not Perfect**

* * *

Risa was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, a little dazed. She'd taken a shower and was still tightly wrapped up in the hotel towel, just the way she had emerged from the bathroom a minute ago. She had cursed herself for forgetting to bring clothes, but in retrospect it might have been worth it.

The look on Atsushi's face when she'd come out, that had been priceless. She hadn't even been aware herself that she, her body, could have such an effect on him.

He had been rummaging around his bag for something and his back had been turned to her. Then he had turned and his jaw had literally dropped. He had stared at her all the while turning completely pink, then he had stuttered something incomprehensible and disappeared into the bathroom fast as a lightning, carrying his whole bag with him.

_I'd better change quick, now that I have the chance_, Risa thought and fished the pyjamas out of her own bag. The pyjamas she had chosen to take along for the trip consisted of an orange t-shirt and a pair of pale blue shorts. She put them on after some simple but cute underwear. No lace anywhere, she was glad to report. Whatever Nobu might say, she wasn't a lace-kind of person. While getting dressed, she was trying not to think that the whole process was in vain: they would all come off eventually.

Although she knew – they both knew – that this would be the night, she still wasn't quite sure what to expect. The day had been, if not perfect, at least fun and really, really good. Too early in the morning they had boarded the train to Kyoto, then they had spent the day just walking around. Shopping a little, seeing the sights, all that usual stuff. Instead of a fancy foreign place they had eaten in a cosy neighbourhood restaurant in which they had both felt comfortable. They had had their little squabbles, and once, briefly, they had been like street comedians shouting at each other, but that was just normal. And it was fun.

And now it was night. They hadn't really decided it or talked it out loud, but they both knew it would happen here and tonight. They were alone on their weekend escape from home and studies, and there was nothing that could interrupt them this time. They had known it the first time they had talked about taking a short trip somewhere. It had been in their thoughts all the time, through all the planning, but neither of them had actually said anything. Somehow it had felt like putting it into precise words would make it a cage, a prison from which they couldn't escape, and turn all the butterflies in their stomachs into stinking heap of dead animals.

Risa was excited, a bit nervous and scared, but she knew she was ready. She loved Atsushi, trusted him, and it was time to take their relationship to the next level. She wanted this. She wanted him. She wanted him to want her.

She sat better on the bed, propping her back against the wall, and waited for the door to click, for her beloved to come to the room. She had a book in her hands, but she wasn't really reading it. She just couldn't concentrate.

* * *

Atsushi was staring at his mirror image, his eyes large and unblinking.

_She had been wearing only a towel._

He tried to force his breathing even, but the image of her long beautiful legs kept flashing in his mind. They had still been a bit moist from the shower. And then her neck, one curl of hair dancing on her shoulder. And the way the towel had kissed her body, almost showing everything, but not quite.

Slowly he undressed himself and went into the shower. The water poured on him, clearing his head a little, if only temporarily.

_She was right here a minute ago, sans towel._

He turned the water to cold, almost freezing.

He had almost jumped her right there and then. Somehow he had managed to stop himself in time, maybe by thinking that he would just scare her. Plus, he didn't want to do it like that. Their first time, and the first time for both of them, it should be special. It should be perfect. He wanted to treasure her, to make her feel like the goddess she was, not just satisfy his own lust.

He was excited and nervous, but also scared. What if he couldn't do it right? What if he would hurt her? What if...?

He had seen some study material before, of course. Videos, mostly. He knew the basic procedure. But the stuff on the videos wasn't really what he wanted. They were all about the act, no emotions, cold as a dead fish. They were just showing mechanical movements, the practical way to satisfy a need, not a union of two halves of the same soul. Well, that was a bit too cheesy.

Atsushi chuckled in the shower. Neither AV nor soul union, but something in the middle, that was what he wanted. And he wanted her. There was no denying it. He wanted her so much. And he hoped she felt the same.

_But if she's not ready_, he thought, coming out of the shower,_ I'll wait. I'll wait however long she wants me to._

* * *

Risa was still sitting on the bed when she heard the bathroom door click. She quickly raised her book, pretending to read, all the while stealing glances at her boyfriend. He was wearing a deep blue yukata, and his hair was a little wet, dripping water on the floor. Only one word came to her mind: gorgeous.

He was looking straight at her, and Risa's eyes swiftly returned to the book. A slight blush was colouring her cheeks.

Atsushi was a little annoyed to see her reading a book like she was completely comfortable and not excited at all. After all, he had been a nervous wreck ever since he saw her come out of the bathroom, and even before that. And yet, here she was, totally oblivious and _reading a book!_

His irritation disappeared in a flash when he noticed that her book was actually upside down.

The corners of his mouth curled into a grin. He took a couple of steps until he was standing at the end of the bed Risa was sitting on. He had a towel in his hand and he used it to leisurely dry his hair a bit. He wasn't really staring, but he let his eyes glide around, taking in the whole view.

She was wearing an orange t-shirt and blue shorts. The combination wasn't what you'd call sexy, as such, but on her it was a dream come true. She was leaning against the wall, her long graceful legs bent a little.

After a while Atsushi noticed that she wasn't even pretending to read any more. Instead, she was not looking at him, but it was a very significant not-looking, charged with meaning. Her cheeks were a little flushed.

"Risa," he said softly. That got her attention, all right. Her not-looking eyes turned straight towards him and her lips opened a little. She put away the book and smiled.

"Atsushi," she said. "I love you." She turned even redder when she said that. But she had said it, and there it was. And it was true.

Atsushi mumbled something. He, too, was turning slightly pink.

Risa couldn't hear his words, not quite, but she knew what they had been. Nevertheless, she wanted to hear them properly, so she asked.

Atsushi blushed even harder. "I love you too, alright?" he said, almost shouted.

Risa smiled and moved a bit so she sat on one side of the single bed. She patted the other side, inviting her loved one to sit beside her.

He climbed on the bed. Really, he wanted to touch those legs, but he didn't dare. He thought it might scare her. He had touched them briefly – or brushed, more like – before, but that was different. Now, it would be like he just wanted that, not her.

They were looking at each other's eyes, so close. The distance decreased ever so slowly, until their lips brushed softly, sending electric sparks in both directions. It was almost too easy like this. When they were sitting, their awkward height difference wasn't as much of a hindrance as otherwise.

It was Risa that made the initiative. She transformed the soft touch into a proper kiss. Her lips were forceful and needy, and Atsushi had no choice but to comply. Not that he ever even wanted to fight back.

They had kissed before, but it had always been more decent. Now they were less clothed and sitting on the same bed. Now they were heading towards other things like a train on tracks. The kiss meant more because of the things that would follow.

Atsushi's hand rose to her cheek, then glided down until it was caressing her neck. Risa let out a weird sound, a bit like a choking gurgle. Atsushi froze and tried to ask her if something was wrong, but she didn't let his mouth escape. The kiss tasted like strawberries and cream, with a hint of something sour like lemons.

Atsushi relaxed again, enjoying the touch of their lips, tongues, teeth. He resumed the caressing with his hand, but suddenly Risa started giggling into the kiss, forcing him to break the contact. Then she inhaled sharply.

"Did I hurt you?" Atsushi asked.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just... That tickles." She pointed at his fingers on her neck. Atsushi drew them away in a flash, almost too fast to see.

Atsushi was at a bit of a loss about how to continue, but Risa's fingers found their way into his hair, pulling his head closer.

"I didn't mean you should stop everything," she said, looking deep into his eyes.

He nodded, and Risa pulled him even closer, so that they could resume their kissing. Her hands were caressing his hair softly, and his own hands were resting on her back. He didn't dare venture anywhere close to her neck again, and down or to the other side, well, that was just dangerous. _Not yet_, he told himself.

After an eternity or two they emerged again for some air. Both of them were breathing harder than normal. It had been a piece of heaven for them both. And the best of it all was that there was more to come.

They looked at each other, and that was when Risa burst into a huge fit of laughter. With a trembling hand she was pushing him away to get more room to breathe. Not strongly, but still. She laughed and laughed, and just as she was calming down she burst again when she glanced at Atsushi's face.

Atsushi withdrew, hurt. "You don't want this?" he asked. He sat down on the edge of the other bed, looking at the shaking girl. He was going through the steps in his mind. Had he done something wrong? Something weird? No, he didn't think so. She had seemed willing, even eager, until this. But if she wasn't ready, he would stop now. It would be almost impossible to endure, but he would manage. Definitely, he promised himself.

She was still laughing, but managed to fit some words in between the chuckles. "No, I do, I do, but your face was just too much!"

"I'm sorry I was born looking like this!"

"No, I mean your expression, it was all serious like you were standing beside an open grave, like this," she said, scrunching her eyebrows and jutting her jaw. Then she bubbled with new laughter just thinking about how he had looked.

Atsushi looked at her sullenly. "I just don't want to mess up," he said.

"Mess up?" She asked, still laughing a bit.

"I don't want to make any mistakes," he repeated like he was talking to an idiot child. "I want this to be perfect."

Suddenly Risa stopped laughing. "Are you having any fun?" she asked. She moved to the edge of her own bed, so that they were now facing each other.

Atsushi looked at her questioningly, not really understanding what she meant.

"You're not, are you?" Risa asked again.

Atsushi remained silent yet again. Sulking, almost.

"Idiot, of course we're going to mess up," Risa said, suddenly an expert. "It's our first time. Nobody's perfect in anything the first time. The best we can do is make it as good as possible and enjoy it. Have fun with it. We usually have fun together, right? So why not now? If we take it too seriously it's just gonna be a bore. We'll have lots of times later on to perfect it, won't we?" She closed her mouth, and only then realized what she had said. She immediately blushed as red as a traffic light.

Atsushi's mouth dropped. She was saying they might do this again? _Wow._ And all that stuff about having fun, not trying to make it perfect, _when had she gotten so mature?_ She was supposed to be the weirdo with idiotic tendencies, wasn't she? "I guess," he said, phrasing it almost like a question.

Risa was grasping at words, not managing to find even one that could fit her mouth. "Um-um-um, f-f-f-forget it", she managed to mumble in the end, still very red in the face. She could not believe what her own mouth had said. One of these days she'd definitely have to start keeping closer eye on it since it had a bad habit of running along without her.

Atsushi chuckled a little. "No, that was perfect," he said. "I don't think I'll ever want to forget that little speech." His words were met with a pleading look from Risa. Please forget it right now, her eyes seemed to say. His eyes shot back: no way.

"I think you were right, maybe," he continued. "I was concentrating too hard, not letting myself enjoy the moment. But it's just because I love you" - he coughed - "and I want to make it good for you. I don't want to hurt you." He blushed. Risa's face turned a shade redder, and the two of them were like a fine pair of Christmas decorations.

Her gaze shifted downwards toward her own toes. She was too embarrassed to meet his eyes right now, especially with what she just knew her mouth would say next. Once again, she had no way of stopping it in time. "You know," she heard the words drop from her own lips, "I'm not made of glass or china. I don't break easily. I won't mind even if it hurts – and I do believe it's supposed to the first time. You can touch me anywhere you want to, I don't even mind the tickling. I want you to touch me the way you want to touch me. I want it to be good for you, too."

"Really?" Atsushi asked. He really liked the sound of that. His eyes glanced at her legs quick as a thought, but not quite quick enough to hide their direction from her.

"Ooh?" Risa breathed, quite surprised. She stood up slowly, not unlike a cat stretching. She knew he was watching her every move, and she enjoyed the attention. She took the two steps – for him it might have been three – that were separating the beds so that she was standing right in front of him. She lifted her right leg and set her knee on his thigh, slowly, letting him get an eyeful of her shin first. Then she bent down and whispered into Atsushi's ear. "You can even touch my legs, you know."

This was a technique Nobu had thought her. _Climb into his lap, whisper into his ear_, she had said, _and he can't resist you_. Risa was glad she had remembered that bit of advice and smiled until he noticed Atsushi's reaction. He had frozen completely.

"Are you okay?" she asked, panicking a bit. She jumped back, lifting her knee from his thigh. "Did I do something I shouldn't have? I'm sorry, okay? Please please please say something!" She waved her hand in front of his face, but it had no effect on him.

After a moment of confusion and even a tear or two Atsushi woke up like from a deep sleep. He shook himself and focused his eyes on Risa.

"Are you okay?" she asked (again). She was relieved to finally get a reaction and fell back to sit on the edge of her own bed.

"Oh, sorry," Atsushi said. "How did you get so good at seducing men? I almost died of shock, you know."

"That was just something Nobu taught me."

"Oh. Figures."

"You didn't like it?" Risa asked. She was quite ready to inflict some serious pain on Nobu the next time she saw her.

"No, I loved it," Atsushi answered. "I just wasn't prepared."

Risa smiled, and her whole face lit up like the sun and the moon and all the stars combined, or at least that's how Atsushi saw it. "You did?"

"I did," Atsushi confirmed. "Now, m'lady, may I have your leg again?" He knelt down in front of her like Cinderella's prince, but with a joking smile flickering on his lips.

"Idiot," Risa said affectionately and laughed, and this time Atsushi laughed with her. Then she graciously placed her right foot on his thigh, playing her part as Cinderella to the end. "Now, my dear prince, where have you hidden the glass shoe?"

Atsushi slapped his forehead with his own hand. "Damn, I knew I forgot something. Oh well." Then his fingers shivered over her shin, almost touching the skin but not quite. And just like that, the mood had changed. Their laughter still bubbled in the room, but the smiles were more nervous and excited than before. Their gazes where no longer just joking, there was an undertone of desire, too.

His fingertips connected with her skin, almost with an electric spark. Risa tried to stifle a small gasp but couldn't. Atsushi heard it, liked it, looked into her eyes as his fingers caressed her shin softly, so softly. His eyes never left hers as he bent down just a little to place a string of butterfly kisses on her skin, on that perfectly curved shin.

Risa found that she liked the way Atsushi was touching her leg. She had never thought of the limb as sexy or anything, it was just – with the help of its pair – a means of getting from one place to another. But now, with his lips placing soft kisses on her skin, his fingers tracing the curves, she realized that she could get really aroused from her legs alone. How was she ever going to wear anything short again, she wondered. She'd probably feel indecent, naked almost, with her legs exposed. At least when Atsushi was around.

She gasped lightly, and Atsushi's eyes raced each other to her face. _She likes this_, he thought with innocent wonder. _I'm making her feel like that. _His fingers were nearing her thigh. Up, up, up they went, leaving a tingling trail of shivers behind.

Risa bent down before his fingers got much past the knee. She grabbed his head again, his soft hair entwining with her fingers, and pulled his face closer to her own. It seemed to Atsushi that she liked his hair just as he liked her legs.

Soft kiss, once again. His fingers on her thigh, hers in his hair.

_Wow_, they both thought.

His fingers jumped to her shoulder, not quite sure if they could venture further, be bolder. Atsushi tried to ask her, but he didn't need to. Her hand left his messy hair and grabbed his hand, moving it diagonally down. That is, to her breast. There it was, under a shirt and bra.

He squeezed lightly, massaging a bit with his fingers, and she moaned quietly. Suddenly she broke the kiss and pulled her shirt off. Then she grabbed his hand again, placed it back where it had been only a moment ago and continued the kiss. There it was, under _only_ a bra.

And there the other one was, too. His other hand had decided to join its pair in its quest of trying to find the spot that made her feel the best.

Her hand travelled to his chest, finding bare skin there. The yukata had opened ever so slightly, and she could feel his warmth and heartbeats through her fingers. His breathing quickened just enough for her to notice.

Her wandering fingers traced the edges of the cloth, trying to find more area to roam around in. The yukata was tied only lightly, and the knot unravelled. Down, down, down, her fingers went, circling around his navel, fluttering on top of the cloth _down there_. She could feel it hardening under her fingers, under the boxers.

Atsushi's fingers left their enjoyable work and followed the trace of clothing to her back, finding the clasps there. He tweaked them a little. No success. Try the other way? No. Maybe like this? Still no. He fought and fought against the cruel conspiracy of the bra clasp industry, but lost every time. He couldn't open her bra. No matter what he tried, it was impossible.

She hadn't even noticed his predicament until he started laughing. This time it was his turn to break their kiss, but it was just too damn funny.

"What? You didn't like that?" Risa asked, bewildered. "Did I hurt you or something?"

"No, no," he said and laughed a little more. "It's just that I seem to be having some serious trouble with your bra. We might be at war, the two of us."

She blushed a little but nevertheless bent her hands to her back. Just like that, and the bra was gone. How easy it had seemed.

"See, it works like this," Risa said and demonstrated the clasp mechanism like a flight attendant.

He, however, wasn't paying much attention. His gaze was directed to those soft round beautiful mounds on her chest. They were moving in rhythm with her breathing. _Wow._

She gasped in mid-sentence. She had been trying to explain to him how to work the clasps, but his fingers interrupted her. His hand enveloped her bare breast, squeezing, massaging, skin on skin. How different it felt when there was nothing between her skin and his fingers.

Her fingers once again found their place _down there_, fluttering, almost touching, wondering about the male physique, so different from her own. She was also curious about what kind of underwear he would have, as she couldn't yet see under the yukata.

"Soft," Atsushi murmured almost too quietly to hear.

"Hard," Risa whispered at the exact same time.

They looked at each other for a whole minute before simultaneously bursting into uncontrollable giggles. With considerable effort they managed to climb on the bed, so there they lied, facing each other, shaking with bubbling laughter. The sight of the other person's face set them off all over again.

Atsushi's yukata opened all the way down as he was shaking so much. The sight was hilarious to Risa: he was wearing boxers just as smashing as one would imagine Umibouzu to wear. In fact, she rather fancied she could see Umibouzu's logo there. She giggled even harder.

Atsushi, following her gaze down, blushed and said, "aren't these cool?"

Risa giggled and nodded. "Yeah, love them."

"They're my lucky boxers, I'll have you know," he said proudly.

"What, you thought you'd get lucky tonight?" she teased him.

"I'm not?" he said with mock concern, spreading his eyes wide with faked shock. He knew quite well that she wasn't serious.

"Well, sir, I am not so easy that I would give in to a mere pair of boxers, even if they are Umibouzu-style. Although I am mightily tempted. Them being Umibouzu and all."

"Well, I'll have to try something else then," he said and attacked her, his nimble fingers finding every spot that made her tickle. In a second she was giggling and laughing so hard that she almost couldn't breath.

"Give up yet?"

She couldn't speak but shook her head nevertheless. She was itching all over and couldn't do anything about it. Although Atsushi was small, he was also quite strong, must be because of all that exercise and basketball.

"Now?"

She almost gave up – after all, she had already decided to do this a long time ago, Umibouzu-boxers or no Umibouzu-boxers. But she just couldn't admit loss, this was just Atsushi, for crying out loud. Instead, she tried to tickle him back, but suddenly he was on top of her, and his hands went down, down, down, not really tickling any more.

"Oh," she said, surprised, as he slid his hand under her shorts and pants. Then, "_oh_;" he had rubbed her gently _down there_. And then, "_oooh_;" he had pushed his fingertip inside, very very gently.

Atsushi could feel the wetness inside her. It felt like a cave full of honey. Just the thought of putting _something else_ in there made him even harder. He moved his finger a bit, rubbing it against her. His eyes were locked on her face, drinking in every emotion and every expression that passed those beautiful features. She was so very expressive, and he could always tell how she was feeling by just looking at her face. He was pretty sure she was liking this; more than that, she was loving this. Her eyes were half-closed, her breathing a little ragged, her lips slightly parted.

Those lips, they looked like they were waiting to be kissed, so Atsushi pressed his own on hers. Instantly she opened under his pressure, her mouth giving him access. His tongue explored a little, her teeth bit his lower lip softly, it was like a delicious battle, like one of their enjoyable quarrels.

He found out she wasn't quite as entranced as he had thought when her fingers started caressing his chest, wandering all the way down, down, down, stopping only for a second around the navel and where they had to find their way inside the boxers.

"Oh," he moaned into the kiss. Then, "_oh_;" her fingers had touched him, skin on skin. And then, "_oooh_;" she had wrapped her hand around him,

Things stayed like this, almost frozen in time, for three whole seconds, then they seemed to wake up and the rest of their clothes vanished with the speed of a hummingbird's wings. She was still under him, he was raised on his knees and hands, hovering on top of her, not touching any part of her now. They looked at each other, taking in all the differences between a male and a female, and they were both awed.

"You are so beautiful," Atsushi said, and Risa smiled shyly. She wasn't really used to getting compliments from her boyfriend, so she knew that he really meant it every time he said something like that.

"You're not bad yourself," she said. "Actually, scratch that, you're fucking gorgeous," she added and blushed immediately. Literally true, but still way too crude. Once again, she had to be humiliated by her own mouth, saying stupid things like that.

He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed pleased, and he kissed her on the mouth, one long and lingering kiss before his mouth moved along her jaw to her neck, placing soft little fluttering kisses along its trail. He took one of her nipples inside his mouth and sucked it sweetly, even gave it a ghost of a thought of a bite every now and then.

She was moaning with pleasure. The feeling intensified, when she felt his fingers again down there, circling her entry, dipping in a little every now and then. She buried her hands inside his hair, stroking it softly. It felt so silky smooth between her finger, she loved his hair. She couldn't tell why that was so, maybe it was just because she had grown fond of it after teasing him so much for his shortness, always ruffling his hair and patting his head.

"Atsushi," she breathed out, "please, I want to feel you inside me. More of you, I mean."

He looked up at her and knew she was ready. He stretched his hand – not the one inside her – to the night-table and fished for the little box of condoms. It should have been behind the lamp, but no luck. Damn, where had he put them? He couldn't remember.

"Sorry, um, wait a second please", he mumbled and rushed to the bathroom to get his bag. Not there either. Where the hell had they disappeared?

He dashed back to the main room and looked around wildly. Risa was on the bed, naked, propped on her elbows, looking bewildered and completely scrumptious. All thoughts disappeared; for the life of him he couldn't remember what he had done with the bloody condoms or if he had ever even seen such a thing.

"Atsushi?" she asked.

"Just wait a minute!" He was beginning to be quite desperate. If he couldn't have her because of a minor thing like this he might cry.

"What are you doing?" she asked. To her, his behaviour seemed incredibly strange. Maybe he'd had second thoughts? Maybe he didn't want this – want her – after all?

"The, um, the – condoms," he managed to say in a very little voice. "I don't know where they are."

"Oh, is that all? I put them in the drawer." She reached for the bedside table and pulled the little drawer open.

Cautiously Atsushi inched closer and peered inside. There the box waited for him like the Holy Grail. His quest was over almost as soon as it had begun, and now it was time to claim his prize.

"You ready?" he asked as he climbed back on the bed with the condom in place; climbed back on top of her. She had watched interestedly during the process of putting it on, and he had felt her gaze; it had made him even more aroused.

"Mm-hmm," Risa hummed. She was almost spellbound by the sight of his naked body. He might have been small, but oh boy was he also big. "As ready as I can be."

He kissed her and positioned himself on her entrance. Instinctively her legs wrapped themselves around him. He was rubbing lightly with the tip, then pushing it in a bit. A bit more. He could feel some resistance, but he pushed on. In, in, in he went, all the way in. It felt _so_ good.

"Ouch," she said, and he could hear the strained pain in her voice. He stopped immediately.

"You okay?" he asked with concern. He would have pulled out if she hadn't stopped him.

"It hurts more than I thought, but yeah, I'm okay. I'm not made of glass, remember? Just, could you not move for a while so I can get used to it?"

He didn't dare move inside her for a long while. He kissed her neck and massaged her breasts with her hands. He could feel her pain slowly turning into pleasure; he could hear it in the soft noises she made, in her breathing, in her heartbeats. Even when he was almost certain that her pain had become only a slight annoyance instead of an insurmountable agony, he couldn't bring himself to move. Until she gave him the permission, he was as immobile as a stone statue inside her.

Finally, after a few life cycles, she said, without even a hint of distress in her voice, "I'm okay. You can move."

He started slowly, carefully, not wanting to hurt her. Their eyes locked – quite a feat given the height difference – and wouldn't let go. He pulled out a little, then back in. Almost at the same time they both let out a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a moan, filled with animal arousal.

Pull and push. Slowly, gently. Out and in. Gasp, moan. Drag and thrust. Lust, love.

Gradually he started a rhythm. First it was very slow, becoming faster only bit by bit. She answered the pace he set; moving her hips, feeling him move inside. Their breathing was synchronised, their hearts beat with each other, their eyes were still locked.

"Ahnn," Risa gasped, feeling him touch her insides somewhere special.

He lowered his head a bit, not breaking the eye contact, to reach for her breast – at the perfect height for him – to lick the nipple, to bite it lightly. She grabbed his hair, stroking those silky strands, ruffling his hair even more.

"Mmmm", Atsushi moaned, feeling her insides twitch a little around him.

Risa was almost breathless with pleasure. She had fantasized about this a few times before, or rather thought about how it would be, but she couldn't have imagined it to feel this good. She could feel all of him, moving inside her so deliciously, thrusting again and again. The one she loved was inside her, and that thought made it even better.

Atsushi could feel the moistness, the warmth, that was seeping from her. He was trapped inside her, inside that beautiful body writhing under him, and he didn't think he'd ever want to escape.

Risa moaned in pleasurable surprise. Atsushi had raised himself up, changing the angle a bit, and it felt different from before. He was hitting different spots. She could feel his gaze on her, exploring every surface of bare skin. It was almost like his eyes were touching her, sending shivers all over. Atsushi caught one of her legs and raised it to his shoulder, kissing the shin lovingly

They were both breathing heavily, shipwrecked in the sea of pleasure. Waves and waves of feeling rushed over them both, carrying them back and forth. Push and pull, like a tidal wave, like a tsunami of love.

One more thrust, and he could feel her come. One more thrust, and he, too, found his way to the shore.

* * *

Later, they were squeezed on the same bed, lying there face to face. They just couldn't bear the awkwardness of trying to embrace one another, as it probably would have to have been Risa holding Atsushi due to the height difference, and they weren't really that much into equality. Maybe some other time.

Besides, it was already way too embarrassing just to look the other in the eyes, so touching was definitely impossible now. So, her stare was directed to his fluffy hair, while he somehow found her neck quite interesting. If their eyes would have met, well, let's just say even the juiciest tomatoes wouldn't have won against them.

They had pulled the blanket over them both, but only after they had somehow managed to find themselves in t-shirts and shorts. Sleeping naked was out of the question.

"Um", they both said at the same time.

"You go first", Atsushi mumbled.

"No, you", Risa said.

He cleared his throat a couple of times and turned the colour of ripe strawberries. "Well, I just wanted to say, that is... I love you, Risa."

Her response was instantaneous. "I love you, too." She smiled broadly, which he managed to see even though he was still staring at her neck.

They snuggled a bit closer. Their legs were entwining with each other, making a complicated knot until no one could have told which feet belonged to whom.

Maybe it had not been perfect, but they both felt that nevertheless it had been very, very good. And, with that thought in mind, they fell asleep.


End file.
